Coming to Collect
by flora.s.t
Summary: Veronica comes to the suite to get her things after Duncan leaves. LoVe issues with Hannah and Duncan. LoVe though. between 2.14 and 2.15. Oneshot


**Takes place between 2.14 and 2.15. Duncan's gone, Logan's dating Hannah and Duncan's room hasn't been cleaned yet (Kendal still is going to get his hair from the drain). The idea is that the Kanes didn't want to have to look at Duncan's stuff (something about "losing" their other child) so they had Logan pack it but he left Veronica's things from Duncan's room there. **

Veronica walked up to the door of the suite. She was angry – no furious – and for once she didn't pause at the door and consider everything. With Duncan, with Logan, with Lilly, with Lynne, with Aaron, with Kendall… She just knocked as hard as she could without punching it down.

After a moment, it opened and Logan stood there. Dare she say it, in all his glory? He was still ridiculously hot and looking at him made her stomach do strange things but right now she just wanted to kill him.

"Veronica?" he asked as he looked down at her.

She glared up and started to stalk toward him. He shut the door behind her and began to back toward the living room.

"WHERE. IS. MY. STUFF?" she said, loudly, forcefully, conveying with every fiber of her being how angry she was.

"What are you talking about?"

"MY STUFF! I just had the PLEASURE of talking to the Kanes about collecting my stuff from Duncan's. They told me that YOU had packed Duncan's stuff for them, so they didn't have to face it. They said that they didn't find any of my stuff with Duncan's and that YOU must have it. Which makes me ask WHY DO YOU HAVE MY THINGS?" She was shouting now and she didn't care.

"I didn't think you would want the Kanes to know that you had several changes of clothes kept here! I didn't think that you would want them to have your stuff!" he yelled back.

"WHY DID YOU KEEP THEM! The Kanes said that you sent Duncan's stuff weeks ago!"

"I figured you'd come collect them eventually! Obviously, I was RIGHT!" he yelled.

She took a deep breath and attempted to collect herself. "Can I have them now?" she said, quietly, coldly, just barely containing her anger.

"Of course," he said with mock graciousness. "All your stuff is right where you left it."

"So you went through it all to sort his things from mine?"

"Yes."

"WHY didn't you call me and ask me to do it? Huh? Did you ever think that I might be greatly disturbed by the idea of you seeing and touching my things?"

"Disturbed?"

"Yes. You with your destructive mind disturb me!" She stormed past him, only to stop short a moment later.

Hannah was sitting on the couch, looking surprised and then sheepish.

She stared and then rotated on her heels to look at Logan. "Don't do this Logan. Even for you this is low. This is wrong. Don't do it." She said it with so much fear and pain and worry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I thought you couldn't hurt anyone more than you've hurt me but this… this is truly sick Logan. I thought I didn't care at all what you did but you've proved me wrong again. I will always be your friend and I can't watch you sink any further. It still hurts. So please don't do this before anyone gets more hurt."

"What are you saying Veronica?"

She cut him off. "I'm saying that what has happened between us doesn't matter. I will always be your friend and when you hurt yourself or hurt others, it hurts me and it just makes me want to help you. I will help you Logan. There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

"I'm sure there is, let me help –"

"No, Veronica! This isn't your problem!"

"Yes it is because I'm your friend!"

He shakes his head. "How are you a friend? You left me. You drove a wedge between Duncan and me. And then you took Duncan away again, but this time it's for good." She shook her head, looking away. "Don't deny it Veronica, you helped him!"

"So what if I did! Would you have left Lilly with Meg's abusive parents?"

He was silent. "He renamed her Lilly?" he asked finally.

"Yes."

He swallowed. "They were abusive?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. We broke into the house and found her little sister locked in a tiny room."

"The night you were dressed in black?"

"Yes."

"He slept with Kendall, you know."

She gasped slightly. "What? No I – I don't believe you…"

"I know he did."

"Duncan would never…"

"You hold him on a pedestal, Veronica."

She looked at him, a rebounding smirk on her face but he saw the pain the revelation had caused her. "Don't say I don't judge you too harshly. Cause you know that's not true."

He rolled his eyes. "Get your stuff, Ronnie. We were watching a movie."

She looked at him and Hannah one last time before going into the room. A few minutes later she walked out with a box of stuff.

Just before she got to the door she turned and looked straight at Hannah.

"Don't get too attached. Don't trust him. He'll rip your heart out. He'll be the death of me and I don't want him to do the same thing to you."

Then she was gone.

Except she was never gone from his life because whenever he slept alone, he draped the white tank top that he had "found" in Duncan's room across his pillow while he slept. It had always been his favorite, the one that was barely there, always teasing him when she wore it. The one that still smelled like her. The one that got him through the hours when he couldn't pretend that he was in love with her and she wasn't his anymore.


End file.
